Industrial enclosures are often used to house electrical and other systems and to protect wiring and control mechanisms of those systems from outside elements and corrosives. Typically, industrial enclosures include holes through which electrical lines and other equipment can pass through. When the holes are not in use, various hole seals are commonly used to cover the open holes in the enclosures to maintain the original enclosure integrity.
Many types of hole seals are currently available. Hole seals often include a first component that connects to a second component through the hole, thereby covering the hole. Many hole seals include features that allow users to use the same hole seal to cover holes having various shapes and sizes. Additional features may relate to specific fastening mechanisms.
Many of the hole seals currently available are not capable of centering the hole seal in the hole formed in the enclosure. Additionally, such hole seals may require a user to manually locate a first component in the hole from one side while the user must also manually connect the second component through the hole from an opposing side. This occurs because many of the available hole seals do not feature a component capable of being securely retained in the hole prior to connection to the second component. For instance, some hole seals that require rotation of one component during an installation process may slip or spin within the hole unless the user manually operates both components. Furthermore, the hole seals may not remain tightly fastened when installed according to a manufacturer's specifications.
It would therefore be desirable to have a hole seal that is easily centered in a hole and that includes an easy, fast tightening mechanism that militates against the hole seal spinning in the hole during and after installation.